<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Switch It Up by bimeetsstigma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370404">Let's Switch It Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimeetsstigma/pseuds/bimeetsstigma'>bimeetsstigma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare happens though not explicit, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Seo Changbin, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Minho mainly just watches, Soft Dom Seo Changbin, Sub Kim Seungmin, Top Seo Changbin, Voyeurism, mentions of safewords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimeetsstigma/pseuds/bimeetsstigma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changbin wants to dom Seungmin, but every time Seungmin praises him and tells him how good he's fucking him Changbin turns into a whiny mess who can barely control his hips, let alone take control. Seungmin thinks it's cute how Changbin turns into a stuttering mess when he smiles at him during sex. But he knows his baby wants to dom  him, so they go to their friend Minho who sits in and teaches Seungmin how to let go and Changbin how to take control.</p><p>"This is a two way street. Changbin has to learn to take control and Seungmin, you have to learn to give up control in bed and relax."</p><p> </p><p>I DO NOT GIVE CONSENT FOR THIS OR ANY OF MY WORKS TO BE REPOSTED ON ANY SITE. IF YOU SEE MY WORKS ON ANY OTHER SITE, IT WAS STOLEN FROM ME UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Switch It Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I shouldn't have to say this, but people have gotten it in their minds that it is okay to steal content. When I post a fic, I post it on the platforms I want. Which means that when I post a fic on AO3, I <em>only</em> want it on AO3. A great deal of my fics have been stolen and reposted to wattpad without my permission or consent. AO3 is the only platform that I post my works on, and if you consume it from places such as wattpad or asianfanfics, it was stolen from me. This means I do not see the comments, the likes, it has all been taken. These thieves do not ask to repost the fics, and they know what they are doing is wrong. Please, if you see my works on another site, leave a comment here or hop over to my twitter and send me a DM or curiouscat. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Changbin wants me to teach him how to dom?” Minho has to peer over his glass to look at Seungmin. He doesn’t look disgusted, more interested than anything. Seungmin takes that as a good sign as it isn’t a direct ‘no’.</p><p>Seungmin’s own face doesn’t show the embarrassment it should at what he just asked of his friend. “In more words than that, yes.” Seungmin’s finger circles the rim of his own glass as he speaks. He only looks away from Minho once ands that’s when two of Minho’s cats zoom by, chasing each other.</p><p>Truth be told, it had took a lot of coaxing and kisses to get a stuttering Changbin to admit to what he wanted the previous week. Seungmin knows that sometimes it’s hard for his boyfriend to articulate what he wants.</p><p>Seungmin eventually had to look away for Changbin to tell him that he wanted to learn how to dom Seungmin. It had been a bit of a shock to Seungmin. While he wouldn’t have exactly labeled their relationship on it, when Changbin said that Seungmin did realize that Changbin did take on a bit of a submissive role in the bedroom.</p><p>It never bothered Seungmin a bit. He always thought it was adorable how once Changbin was in him and started to feel too good his hips would stutter and he would whine and fall into Seungmin’s chest, who would tell Changbin how good he felt and how good he was fucking him.</p><p>“Changbin said he wants to dom me. He thinks I find our sex boring because I do a lot of the work.” Seungmin does do a lot of the work in the bedroom, even if he doesn’t top. “I told him it doesn’t bother me, but he insists he learns to dom.”</p><p>“And I come in this how?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Seungmin admits. “One thing lead to another and I brought you up because I know you know how to dom. And you’re our friend, so I think you’re the best option we have.”</p><p>“You do know the internet exists, right?”</p><p>“The internet is full of lies, Minho.” Seungmin rocks back in his place on Minho’s couch. “I thought you would be the best person to teach him. He’s pretty adamant about it.”</p><p>“And what about you? Are you?”</p><p>“If my baby wants to dom me, why should I deny him that?” Seungmin finally cracks a tiny smile. “It’s cute and I think it’s important to do what he wants.”</p><p>“Since he wants this so bad why isn’t he here asking me?” Minho teases, earning a gentle slap from Seungmin.</p><p>“He gets <em>shy</em>. That, and <em>I</em> was the one who brought you up. It’s only right that I be the one that asks you.” Seungmin leans forward a little, “I know you’re going to say yes because if you didn’t want to do it you’d have said no by now.”</p><p>“You do <em>know</em> what you’re getting into, right? Changbin knows?” Minho gives Seungmin a once over and he gives his friend a nod. “Fine.” Minho breathes, “When do you want to do this?”</p><p>“Whenever you’re free. You’re doing us a favor, so we can work around your schedule.” Seungmin breaks eye contact to follow the cats that have made another round around the living room. “Just text us when you’re free. What would you like in return?”</p><p>“Food.”</p><p>Seungmin laughs. Typical Minho. “Food I can do.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>◪</p>
</div>Changbin had been ecstatic when Seungmin told him that Minho agreed to help him learn to dom. Seungmin had to resist pinching his boyfriend’s cheek and cooing at the excited sparkle in his eyes. Changbin must have really wanted this.<p>When Minho texts him later in the week so they can finalize the plans Changbin can’t help but hover around Seungmin as he watches the screen to see the messages.</p><p>As promised, when Minho comes over, Seungmin already has one of Minho’s favorite dishes prepared and ready.</p><p>“So, how are we going to do this?” Seungmin asks once they’ve all had something to eat and the food has somewhat calmed their nerves. While they had already discussed this before hand, the fact they were about to bring their plans into fruition had him somewhat nervous. “How does our teacher want to proceed with this?”</p><p>“We are all under the assumption that I’m going to be in there watching you two fuck, right?” Minho asks.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Good. We should start with the basics. How does your sex usually go? Do you switch off all the time, does one of you top more than the other?” Minho looks between Seungmin and Chanbin.</p><p>Seungmin starts off the conversation. “Sex is sex, I guess? Changbin pretty much exclusively tops these days.”</p><p>“What about foreplay? What do you two do?”</p><p>“Kiss.” Changbin pipes up. “Touch each other, you know. The usual. Suck each other off.”</p><p>“And by touch each other you mean like hand jobs, right? Prep?”</p><p>“Seungmin always preps himself. I’ve never done it.” Changbin says. Seungmin looks to his boyfriend for a brief moment before he picks through his own memory to find that Changbin is right, and Seungmin’s never let the man prep him before.</p><p>“You’ve never prepped Seungmin before?” Minho gives Changbin an incredulous look, which he’s quick to wipe off his face when Changbin starts to squirm in his seat under Minho’s eyes.</p><p>“No, he always does it.” Changbin mumbles, ears going red as he looks to his boyfriend who shrugs.</p><p>“Is there a reason why?” Minho doesn’t aim this question at either Seungmin or Changbin, instead it is open in the air for either of them to answer.</p><p>“It’s just easier if I prep myself.” Seungmin explains, “I’ve always prepped myself for previous relationships and it kinda transferred over to this one.”</p><p>“Have you ever thought about having Changbin prep you?”</p><p>“No.” Seungmin’s answer is immediate and without internal thought. “Oh, wow.” Seungmin’s brows furrow momentarily. “I have actually never thought about having Changbin do it. It’s just natural for me to do it to myself.”</p><p>“Would you be opposed to Changbin prepping you? You know that can also be a form of foreplay.” Minho asks softly.</p><p>“No. He could do it.”</p><p>“Good.” Minho nods. “You two trust each other, right?” Minho holds back a laugh when both Seungmin and Changbin speak over each other to affirm that yes, they trust each other. “Good. Because dom and sub dynamics is about mutual trust between all parties involved. You have to know each other and listen to each other’s needs.”</p><p>“We do.”</p><p>“I believe you, Changbin. But it goes a little deeper than normal sex. Do you find a problem in your normal sex life? What made you go straight to wanting to dom?”</p><p>Changbin takes a moment to think his answer over. Seungmin watches Changbin because this is something that had been bugging Seungmin in the back of his mind. He didn’t think there was anything wrong with their sex life. It made him a little insecure that Changbin wanted to try something different.</p><p>“Because Seungmin always takes care of me., So I want to take care of him.”</p><p>Seungmin nearly melts into his seat.</p><p>“Well, what’s stopping you?” Minho raises a single brow.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Changbin laughs and rubs his hands together. “I’ve tried, but whenever Seungmin looks at me and talks to me I just get so soft. In the heart- not my dick.” Changbin clarifies. “I just give up trying. But I don't want to give up because I think he deserves something more from me. And I’m afraid of just doing something wrong and hurting him.”</p><p>“It’s always smart to be cautious when trying something new in bed. That being said, this is a two way street. Changbin has to learn to take control and Seungmin, you have to learn to give up control in bed and relax. With trust that shouldn’t be too hard.” Minho brings his finger up to his chin. “Do you two know the concept of the traffic light system?”</p><p>“Yes. Green means good, yellow means it’s intense but fine. Maybe slow down. Red means stop.” Seungmin knows because he spent too much of his time searching the web to try to prepare himself for today. He knows Changbin’s done the same.</p><p>“Safewords?”</p><p>“Sunshine.”</p><p>“Do both of you have the same safeword?” Minho looks between the two of them.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“A lot of people don’t realize this, but sometimes doms have to and can use safewords. It’s not a sub only thing. Doms can get overwhelmed too.” Minho taps his bottom lip as he looks between Seungmin and Changbin. “Though I’ve never had to use it, I have a safeword. Maybe you should come up with one too, Changbin. Something different than Seungmin’s.”</p><p>“Vanilla.”</p><p>“Aftercare is also important. I don’t think that you’re going to do anything too drastic today, but it’s always good to establish an aftercare routine with Seungmin. In case you guys ever decide to do anything more intense when I’m not here. Seungmin, what would you like Changbin to do when you two have finished?”</p><p>“No idea. I think what we do now is fine.”</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“Cuddling. Showering. Sometimes we take a nap afterwards.”</p><p>“Those are all valid methods of aftercare. Sometimes, if a scene is rougher than usual you may need different forms of aftercare. Always discuss things with each other when switching things up. Now that that’s all settled, I guess we should stop the talking and get to it then?” Minho grins. “Lead the way.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>◪</p>
</div><em>Seungmin, you have to learn to give up control in bed and relax</em>. The words echo in Seungmin’s head as he and Changbin strip down and climb onto their bed. Easy instructions. Easy concept. Putting it into action, however,<p>But he trusts Changbin. And he trusts Minho.</p><p>“Seungmin, you should get on your back.” Minho hums in satisfaction as Seungmin listens to him without issue, sliding down on the blankets until his back is pressed flat against the bed. He cranes his head up so he can look to Minho and Changbin. “Changbin, you have to learn to tell Seungmin when you want him to do something.”</p><p>“Okay.” Changbin says dumbly, looking between where Seungmin lays on the bed and Minho who stands next to him. “Now what?”</p><p>“You have to get him aroused, don’t you?” Minho responds smoothly. “He’s not hard, you should change that.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I can just touch myself.” Seungmin begins to reach down to touch himself and Minho snaps his fingers and the sound causes Seungmin to snap his attention back to the oldest in the room. “No?”</p><p>“No. You have to learn to let go, remember? Let Changbin take control, Seungmin.” Minho guides Changbin over to his boyfriend with a gentle hand on his bare shoulder. He situates Changbin on the bed near Seungmin’s feet. “And that means letting Changbin work you up and get you hard. Without your help.”</p><p>“So what am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“Just relax and trust Changbin.”</p><p>Seungmin’s head drops back to the bed and he allows his body to go lax on the bed.</p><p>“Good. Now, Changbin. You have to tell Seungmin what you want him to do. He’s not a mind reader and communication is key.” Minho sits himself down on the bed next to Changbin, eyes flitting between the two. </p><p>“S-spread your legs. Please.” Changbin adds the please as an afterthought and Minho holds back a smile at the gentleness in which Changbin shows. Seungmin does as he’s instructed to without complaint.</p><p>Minho presses the small bottle of lube into Changbin’s hand and leans close to his friend so that he can whisper in his ear. This won’t be as fun nor as much of learning experience if Seungmin is able to hear everything that Minho tells Changbin and be able to anticipate it before Changbin can relay the information to Seungmin himself.</p><p>Changbin startles a bit when he feels Minho’s breath against his ear but he soon settles when Minho begins to speak. “You’ve got two options, Changbin. You can jerk Seungmin off to get him hard, or you can finger him and work him up that way. You do know how to finger someone, right?”</p><p>“Well…” Changbin’s never been very good at fingering himself and it wasn’t like he needed to prep himself or Seungmin much. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you through it. Why don’t you just start by getting him hard and worked up the old fashion way?” </p><p>Seungmin has no idea what the two are talking about, speaking too low for him to understand. But then Changbin’s hand falls to his dick and begins to stroke him in a way that his familiar. It’s not hard for Seungmin to grow hard under Changbin’s gentle fingers.</p><p>He wonders where this is going as Changbin works him up to full hardness, the room quiet except for the low hum of Minho instructing Changbin on what to do and Seungmin’s on heartbeat pounding in his ears.</p><p>Seungmin jerks back at the sudden press of a lube covered finger against his rim. “Sorry, it was cold.” And unexpected. He had predicted that Changbin would tell him everything he would do and when he was going to do it, but this was a night of changes after all. He wills his body to relax back into the mattress and not tense up when he feels Changbin press against his entrance again.</p><p>Changbin’s finger slides in with little resistance and Seungmin lets out what breath he was holding in. Though he refuses to show it, more for Changbin’s sake than anything else, Seungmin is nervous as fuck. It wasn’t like he considered himself the dom in their relationship, but not doing everything the way they’ve been doing it has Seungmin’s heart beating fast in his chest.</p><p>Seungmin could laugh at how absurd that is. He’s nervous about Changbin taking over the reigns even if he trusts his boyfriend with all his heart. It’s not like he’s reluctant to do so, it’s just hard to do something new when he’s used to having sex a certain way.</p><p>The wiggling of Changbin’s fingers pull him out of his thoughts momentarily and it’s a strange feeling. He’s had his fingers up his own ass plenty of times, but having someone else work him open and not having to think too much about it is odd.</p><p>Seungmin shouldn’t be thinking about it, at least. But he’s hyper aware of Changbin’s finger working its way in him deeper. He’s faintly aware of Minho whispering in Changbin’s ear, but he’s speaking too low for Seungmin to hear. Probably on purpose, now that Seungmin thinks about it. Changbin’s finger is gone as unexpectedly as it had arrived.</p><p>The next time Seungmin feels Changbin against his entrance it’s two fingers instead of the one. Seungmin wills himself to just relax and let go as Changbin pushes in one finger then slowly stretches Seungmin out more as he pushes the second one in. When Changbin doesn’t move Seungmin realizes that he’s tensed up again and breathes in deep through his nose and releases the air out his mouth.</p><p>“Are you okay?” A hint of worry laces Changbin’s voice. When Seungmin leans up on his elbows momentarily he sees that both Changbin and Minho are watching him. Changbin’s face reflects the worry in his voice while Minho offers a soft smile.</p><p>Seungmin moves his elbows and drops back down to the bed. “I’m fine. I’ll tell you if I want you to stop, remember?”</p><p>“Right.” Changbin responds back and begins to move his fingers again, slowly, spreading them apart to work Seungmin open. </p><p>Seungmin twitches when Changbin suddenly presses his fingers up without warning to rub against his prostate. Changbin’s fingers pause momentarily before they curl against Seungmin’s prostate once more in a slow and controlled motion. His thighs try to close.</p><p>“Keep your legs spread.” Changbin’s voice this time is firm and sure of itself. A moan bubbles from Seungmin’s lips and he spreads his legs again, this time pulling them closer to his torso. </p><p>Without realizing it Seungmin’s hand reaches down towards his neglected cock, ready to give it some relief. Seungmin barely manages to wrap a single finger around himself before Changbin’s ordering him around again.</p><p>“Don’t touch yourself.”</p><p>Seungmin pulls his hand away from his cock and looks to Changbin with a disbelieving look on his face. Changbin only offers a grin in response and Seungmin’s stuck trying to figure out what to do with his hands so that he doesn’t touch himself.</p><p>They go to fist at his own hair instead. He shuts his eyes and pulls his hair just enough that it doesn’t hurt and wills himself to let go and listen to what Changbin wants him to do.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin watches in amazement as he slowly works his always composed boyfriend up and apart with just two fingers.</p><p>“Now circle your fingers against his prostate. Slightly more pressure, but not too much.” Minho whispers in his ear. Changbin does as he’s instructed and the reaction is instantaneous. Seungmin disregards previous orders to keep his legs apart and they close around his hand. This time Changbin doesn’t need much instruction from Minho as he uses his free hand part Seungmin’s thighs.</p><p>“I asked you to keep your legs spread.”</p><p>Seungmin opens his mouth, ready to snark back at Changbin, but Changbin expects this so he presses his fingers in a little harder and watches in satisfaction as Seungmin’s mouth goes slack and more precum spurts out onto his stomach.</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“You can.” Changbin doesn’t know where this confidence comes from. “Because I asked you to and you always do what I ask you to do. So please, keep your legs spread.”</p><p>Seungmin pulls his hands from his hair at the same time he begins to move his legs. They meet halfway, Seungmin’s hands coming to wrap around his slender thighs with a grip that has the bed of his nails turning white.</p><p>Changbin brushes against the head of Seungmin’s dick, just enough to tease and get a reaction. Seungmin looks like he’s caught between wanting to buck up into Changbin’s hand and grind back on his fingers.</p><p>“You’re doing good.” Minho observes. “Add another finger if you think he can take it. Remember, know his body signals. If you think he can’t take it and he doesn’t tell you to slow down it’s okay for you to pull back until you’re sure he can.”</p><p>Changbin’s fingers are already plenty wet, but that doesn’t stop him from adding even more lube onto his fingers. When he pulls out he watches as Seungmin’s hole closes and opens around nothing, sees how the lube he’s used runs out of him in a small trinkle.</p><p>This time, when Changbin adds a third finger, Seungmin doesn’t tense up like he had on the previous two. Changbin feels a little better about himself knowing that Seungmin’s able to loosen up, both mentally and physically, now.</p><p>This time Changbin doesn’t stick to one technique or the other when he stimulates Seungmin’s prostate. Seungmin’s thighs begin to shake and Changbin watches as a flush creeps its way through Seungmin’s neck to his face.</p><p>“Changbin.” Seungmin whines. Actually whines. He’s whining for Changbin, and it’s not the other way around.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” Changbin asks, and he hears a hum of approval from where Minho sits.</p><p>“Fuck. No. I want your dick in me.” Seungmin’s laughter is breathy.</p><p>Changbin had thought that actually getting hard and being able to fuck Seungmin would be difficult to do with Minho in the room. But as Seungmin tightens around his fingers and his dick leakes against his stomach Changbin found that his own dick was just as hard.</p><p>“I’m going to fuck you.” Changbin blurts out, eyes shining at how strong his voice is.</p><p>“Please.” Seungmin moans.</p><p>Still, Changbin turns to look at Minho who makes a small wave with his hand to Seungmin. “Go for it. If I see anything wrong I’ll stop. Otherwise just pretend I’m not here.”</p><p>Pressing himself into Seungmin isn’t anything new. But seeing how flushed out and ready Seungmin is for him makes Changbin feel like he’s a virgin again and he has to resist bucking his hips up into Seungmin’s tight heat once he’s fully inside.</p><p>To Seungmin’s credit, he doesn’t try to fuck himself down on Changbin’s cock. He keeps his legs spread and gives Changbin a quick smile that quickly falls off his face as Changbin bottoms out.</p><p>Changbin pulls back and snaps his hips hard into Seungmin’s tight heat, watching as Seungmin loses his grip on his legs and his eyes fall shut. This time, instead of reprimanding Seungmin for not keeping his legs spread Changbin decides he can do it himself.</p><p>It takes some maneuvering, but soon Changbin has his hands on Seungmin’s thighs and spreads them to an acceptable distance. He gives a quick look at Seungmin’s face for a hint of discomfort but there’s none to be found.</p><p>As he begins to fuck into Seungmin he wills himself to keep his pace steady and in the right headspace. It’s easy, easier than he had expected. Maybe it’s because Seungmin’s eyes are closed and he isn’t talking to Changbin as he usually does.</p><p>Soft moans tumble from Seungmin’s lips as Changbin down into him. </p><p>“Talk to him.” Minho’s voice, louder than it had been during all his previous instructions, startles Changbin. He stops moving his hips and turns his attention to his friend who watches them with a slight sparkle in his eyes. “You said you feel good when Seungmin praises you, so do the same to him. Tell him how good he’s making you feel. Ask him how he feels.”</p><p>Seungmin’s eyes are still shut when Changbin turns back to face his boyfriend. So Changbin strengthens his grip on Seungmin’s thighs and presses them closer to Seungmin’s chest and rolls his hips in a way that has Seungmin choking on his spit and opening his eyes to throw Changbin a look.</p><p>When they make eye contact Seungmin’s eyes appear hazy and unclear. He gives Changbin a weak smile though that calms whatever nerves have started to stir up in him. “Seungmin, do you know how good you feel around me right now? How perfect you look taking my dick?</p><p>“You’re so perfect, you know that? You’re doing all this for me, taking it so well. I love you a lot, you know? Do you feel good too?”</p><p>“Yes.” Is all Seungmin says. </p><p>“Do you like this?”</p><p>“Fuck, yes.” Seungmin tightens around him considerably as Changbin rolls his hips so that he glides against Seungmin’s prostate. Changbin notices that Seungmin’s cock is an angry red, a string of precome dripping down to fall just below his bellybutton.</p><p>Changbin realizes that he’s been so focused on fucking into Seungmin that he’s left his boyfriend’s cock hard and abandoned against his chest. Seungmin hadn’t reached down to take care of it as he normally would, probably because Changbin didn’t tell him he could touch himself.</p><p>Changbin thinks about it for a moment, allowing Seungmin to touch himself, but he’s got Seungmin so open and accepting right now that he doesn’t want to ruin it. So he removes his sweaty hand from Seungmin’s right thigh and wraps it around Seungmin’s cock.</p><p>When Changbin takes his other hand off Seungmin’s thigh the leg remains in place. With his free hand runs all along Seungmin’s torso to tweak Seungmin’s nipple. The sound that leaves Seungmin’s lips this time is a mixture of a moan and a whine, and his back arches slightly into Changbin’s touch before he slips back down onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Changbin.” Seungmin closes his eyes so he can focus wholeheartedly on every sensation he feels. His body feels like it’s on fire, burning up. He doesn’t know how much longer he’ll last. Apparently Changbin doesn’t like when he shuts his eyes, because soon he’s pulling Seungmin back to attention.</p><p>“I want you to look at me when you cum.” Changbin growls. “Open your eyes and look at me, Seungmin.”</p><p>Seungmin does. He tries to. He really does. But the combination of Changbin’s cock dragging along his walls, sliding against his prostate, Changbin’s hand wet and warm around his cock, and just the fire in Changbin’s eyes overwhelms Seungmin.</p><p>His orgasm hits before he can give a warning. His back arches off the bed and his thighs tense and wrap involuntarily around Changbin’s waist. His toes curl so hard it sends a cramp up his foot. Wave after wave hits him and his eyes roll up into his head. Seungmin’s hands begin to scratch at Changbin’s back as he tries to bring himself back down but it’s no use.</p><p>As he tightens rhythmically around Changbin he feels Changbin begin to lose the pace he’s set, hips pumping into him sporadically until he stills. Seungmin drops to the bed when his orgasm has finally waned.</p><p>Changbin doesn’t collapse on top of him as he usually does. This time he falls to the side and presses soft kisses all along Seungmin’s face. Seungmin doesn’t stop the giggle that erupts from his lips at Changbin’s characteristic softness.</p><p>“That’s cute.” Minho’s voice pulls their attention away from each other. Seungmin gives Minho a once over, eyes falling to the noticeable tent in Minho’s sweats and he turns back to Changbin.</p><p>“I think maybe we should help our teacher.”</p><p>Changbin looks puzzled a fraction of a second before a knowing twinkle hits his eyes. He gives Seungmin a wink and sits up. Seungmin rolls over onto his stomach so he can crawl over on all fours to Minho.</p><p>Seungmin reaches to grab at the waistband of Minho’s sweatpants.</p><p>“Guys, you don’t have to.”</p><p>“But we want to.” Seungmin blinks up at Minho. He probably still looks fucked out if the way Minho bites his lip is anything to go by. Changbin pushes Minho back while Seungmin works on pulling Minho’s sweats and boxers down. Minho’s cock springs free and Seungmin stops just as he’s reaching out for it. “You’re okay with this, right?”</p><p>“I mean, if you two want to.”</p><p>“We want to.” Changbin moves down to where Seungmin hovers around Minho’s dick. They make eye contact once more before Changbin settles his hands on Minho’s hips and Seungmin takes Minho down his throat.</p><p>Changbin keeps Minho’s hips still as Seungmin works his mouth on his friend’s cock. It’s a different experience from sucking off Changbin, who can’t control his hips and always fucks up into his mouth and tries to get himself as far down Seungmin’s throat as possible.</p><p>Minho does try, but thanks to Changbin he isn’t able to get very far. Seungmin pulls off just enough for Changbin to remove a hand from Minho’s hips and wrap around what part of Minho’s dick Seungmin’s mouth isn’t on.</p><p>Once he’s pulled off enough Seungmin takes a deep breath through his nose and sucks hard on the tip of Minho’s cock as Changbin does his best to stroke what bit of Minho he has.</p><p>“I’m cumming.” Minho warns.</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t move back fast enough to miss the stream of cum that shoots up onto his face. His eyes close before any can get on it, and he feels some of Minho’s cum stick to his eyelash.</p><p>Seungmin blindly reaches out to attempt to slap Changbin when he hears his boyfriend laugh, but Changbin can see and so Seungmin’s hand falls short.</p><p>“We should get you cleaned off.” Changbin takes Seungmin’s hand and pulls him from the bed. As he wipes at the cum on Seungmin’s eyes Changbin says, “You too, Minho. You should shower with us.”</p><p>“I don't think that’s necessary. </p><p>“Please. It’ll make me and Seungmin feel better. Besides, you said aftercare is important, right? Join us, it’s just a shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Once they’ve showered Changbin drags both Seungmin and Minho to the living room so they can plop down on the couch and he puts a movie on. Seungmin ends up cuddled next to Changbin while Minho relaxes a short distance away.</p><p>Seungmin looks over when Minho coughs, asking for their attention.</p><p>“Did you guys enjoy that? Was I a help?”</p><p>Seungmin looks to Changbin, because he feels like this is question is more aimed at Changbin than him.</p><p>“Yeah, a big help. I don’t think I’d have managed it without you. I appreciate it.” As Changbin says this he pulls Seungmin even closer and kisses his forehead.</p><p>“Good. That was pretty tame compared to show scenes can go. Changbin, you’re more of a soft dom than anything. But, if you guys ever want to see something a little more intense, you’re welcome to come over to my place. You could consider it another learning experience. I only think it’s fair that you two get to watch me in action.”</p><p>“Are you… are you with someone?” Seungmin cranes his head to look at Minho. His friend had never mentioned someone before, and he doesn’t think that Minho would let important information such as that slip his mind before agreeing to watch Seungmin and Changbin fuck, and agree to a blowjob from Seungmin.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that we’re together. More of a I scratch his back and he scratches mine. Friends with benefits, I guess.” Minho says.</p><p>“Do we know him?”</p><p>“No, it’s someone from the studio. We had to work together on a dance piece a few months ago, and one thing lead to another.”</p><p>“Would he be okay with us watching? Since he doesn’t know us?” Changbin asks what both he and Seungmin are thinking.</p><p>“Oh yeah, he gets off on being watched.” Minho chuckles, “He’d love an audience. Like I said, only if you guys would want to.”</p><p>“We’ll think about it.” Seungmin says, but as he turns back to the TV he’s already interested in seeing Minho fully in action. He’s heard plenty about his friend’s sex life, but he thinks it would a a good sight to see. For learning purposes, of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I shouldn't have to say this, but people have gotten it in their minds that it is okay to steal content. When I post a fic, I post it on the platforms I want. Which means that when I post a fic on AO3, I <em>only</em> want it on AO3. A great deal of my fics have been stolen and reposted to wattpad without my permission or consent. AO3 is the only platform that I post my works on, and if you consume it from places such as wattpad or asianfanfics, it was stolen from me. This means I do not see the comments, the likes, it has all been taken. These thieves do not ask to repost the fics, and they know what they are doing is wrong. Please, if you see my works on another site, leave a comment here or hop over to my twitter and send me a DM or curiouscat. Thank you.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/bimeetsstigma">my NSFW twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>